Rengar/Strategy
Skill usage * can use his ultimate in order to see invisible champions, such as , , or another in order to kill them and maintain the survivability of himself and his teammates. * Use in Empowered in order to stop enemies from running away. * does exceptionally well in the jungle, since his heals him for 15% of his maximum health whenever Empowered. This allows him for excellent survivability both in lanes and jungles, but also allows him to take on epic monsters faster than usual. * Use to gank unsuspectively, or pop in order to not be seen across the map as you move towards your gank. * allows to lunge to his enemies while stealthed, using his ultimate. Use this to your advantage and use combined with for an exceptionally well executed combo in rapid succession, then slow the enemy using your and run away to safety. * can hop over walls using . Place a ward next to a jungle camp and get inside a brush over the wall, then simply attack the monsters. However, make sure they're inside your circle. Also, when your reaches 12 Trophies, use the extra range on your passive to make this wall-hopping easier. * A great way to reach high amounts of attack speed very fast and burst down enemies is to use your and then your Empowered right after, being as when you reach Empowered, all of your ability cooldowns instantly refresh. This allows you to maintain a 3 second bonus of over 80% at early ranked levels to late-game bonuses of over 100% attack speed. This tactic works exceptionally well with because of the permanent slow, which makes you hit for even greater succession, increasing you overall damage per second. * You can use your Ferocity in order to remove cooldowns on your abilities, and turn them spammable. * Whenever Rengar turns invisible using , he gains a point of Ferocity every 0.75 seconds. Keep that in mind because it can turn the tide of a battle, increasing one of three things about Rengar: his damage, his utility or his self-healing ability. * can use his on turrets to deal massive amounts of damage to them, early game and late game. He is capable of great pushes, and can turn the fights into his favor by pushing the turrets early on and granting bonus gold to his team. Use this to your advantage and push fast and deadly using your . * Maxing fist gives you massive AoE damage with ferocity bonus, along with heal, high resistance boost for a few seconds and cooldown going down. Consider doing that when jungling or playing defensively, as maxing increases base damage and AS boost only. Build usage * Rengar does exceptionally well with items that grant armor, not attack speed or tenacity. However, tenacity is still a viable option, sometimes it's more useable than armor being as if the enemy team has many ability powered champions or hard nuke crowd control effects. * Rengar's jump procs on-hit effects, making and lifesteal items such as very effective on him. * combined with a is a deadly combination, especially on Rengar, since his grants him increased attack speed, it means he can maintain the slow and the critical chance from higher, therefore dealing more damage. * Rengar has higher that average base attack speed (0.675). He also has good AS per level scaling, totaling 48% bonus AS at level 18. His double allows him to gain another 150% bonus AS for nearly 3 seconds. High base attack speed requires exactly 270% bonus AS to hit the hard cap. His kit can grant him up to 198% bonus AS, which in such case leaves only 72% bonus AS to go via masteries, runes and itemization. Build and use bonus attack speed on Rengar wisely. * Rengar is a burst bruiser off-tank, relying on mobility and disabling the enemies and dealing massive amounts of damage in a short burst. Therefore, he is meant to be built with items that help him achieve this. Building attack speed and attack damage items on Rengar is not necessarily viable. * If a Rengar is not doing good and has no trophies on his , he can sell it for more viable late-game items. Being as the main reason for Rengar to grab is because of the trophies and the special effects. If a Rengar can't maintain a high stack of them (feeding, or dying after getting the stacks) it is not worthy of the slot and can be traded with a better, stronger item. However, this is only an option and quite possibly can be bad. Consider this at your own risk of playing him without his item. Recommended items } |} Countering * gains an empowered ability when his resource bar is full. Try to confront him when it's low. * enables him to leap out of brush, so avoid fighting him when near brushes. * grants him temporary stealth, so try to avoid travelling alone when injured. * Grabbing on an enemy can be viable, since his ultimate does not remove effects on him, he can still be damaged by or area of effect abilities. Also, can neutralize when he attempts to heal from his Champion Spotlight To be added upon release. Category:Champion strategies Category:Champion strategies